Boa Marigold
|birthday = 5 września |age = 26 lat (debiut) 28 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 432 cm |bounty = 40,000,000 |hair = Rude |eyes = Ciemnobrązowe |blood type = S |affiliation = Kuja; Załoga Kuja |occupation = Pirat; Współwładczyni Amazon Lily |previousoccupation = Niewolnica |status = Aktywna |relatives = Boa Hancock (siostra) Boa Sandersonia (siostra) |devilfruits = Węż-Wężowoc, Model Kobrokrólewski |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji) |debut = Rozdział 516; Odcinek 409 |japanese voice = Kimiko Saitō Satomi Sato (młoda) |FUNimation = Julie Mayfield Sara Ragsdale (młoda)}} Boa Marigold – jedna z trzech Gorgonich Sióstr, które rządzą Amazon Lily. Zarówno ona, jak i jej siostry, zostały uznane za bohaterki po tym, jak zabiły potwora znanego jako Gorgona. Jest młodszą siostrą Boa Hancock i Boa Sandersonia. Wygląd Boa Marigold jako dziecko była małą i szczupłą dziewczynką. Obecnie jest wysoką, otyłą oraz umięśnioną kobietą. Aby stać się silniejszą i nabrać na masie jadła, podobnie jak zawodnicy sumo, potrawę chanko. Ma długie, pomarańczowe włosy, które nosi rozpięte. Dodatkowo posiada dwa warkocze, które wyglądają jak rogi oraz przypominają wzorzec szyi Kobry Królewskiej. Poza tym ma we włosach naszyjnik z białych kwiatów. Na jej twarzy zauważalne i charakterystyczne są mały nos i duże usta. Nosi fioletowe bikini z wzorem kwiatków, które jest połączone odpowiednio z czarno-fioletową dolną częścią stroju. Jej szyję zdobi naszyjnik z różowych kwiatów. Poza tym zakłada na siebie białą pelerynę, która jak jej włosy, ma zasłaniać herb niewolników Niebiańskich Smoków. Dodatkowo na plecach nosi dużą broń drzewcową podobną do halabardy. Do tego stroju nosi brązowe buty. Galeria Marigold_Child.png|Marigold w wieku 4 lat. Gorgon_Sisters_as_Slaves.png|Marigold i jej siostry jako niewolnice. Boa_Marigold_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Marigold z anime. Osobowość Boa Marigold jest raczej osobą zimną. Można ją określić jako kobietę nie posiadającą emocji. Z powodu swojej przeszłości (gdy była niewolnikiem i spotkała Niebiańskiego Smoka), nienawidzi mężczyzn. Jest kobietą pewną siebie, co jest gwarancją jej siły. Po jej spotkaniu z Luffym jej osobowość się trochę rozluźniła. Można zakładać, że jej spostrzeganie świata mężczyzn bardziej się oświeciło, i już nie darzy ich ślepą nienawiścią. Historia Gorgonie Siostry zostały uprowadzone ze statku załogi Kuja i sprzedane jednemu Niebiańskiemu Smokowi do niewoli, kiedy Hancock miała 12 lat. Żyła ona tam w niedostatku i była źle traktowana, pierwszy mężczyzna, którego spotkała był dla niej symbolem terroru. Jako znak przynależności, Niebiański Smok wypalił na jej plecach swój herb, oznaczał on, że jego nosiciel jest "wart mniej niż człowiek". Była tam więziona i wykorzystywana przez całe cztery lata, musiała ciężko pracować i jedyne czego pragnęła to śmierć, a dla większej rozrywki arystokraci nakarmili ją Diabelskim Owocem. Wszystko jednak przewróciło się do góry nogami pewnej nocy, kiedy to ryboludź imieniem Tiger włamał się do Mariejois, by uwolnić wszyscy ryboludzie zniewolone w mieście, jednak przy akcji ratowniczej nie dyskryminował ludzi, chociaż nie pałał do nich miłością. Wyzwolił on tysiące ludzi, w tym Gorgonie Siostry. Dzięki diabelskim owocom którymi nakarmiono je na Mariejois dziewczyny zdołały powrócić do ojczyzny. Fabuła Przybycie Luffy'ego na Amazon Lily W drodze powrotnej do wyspy kobiet, wraz z swoimi siostrami i załogą Kuja, spotkała statek wiceadmirała Marynarki Momongi. Momonga przybył, żeby wezwać Hancock do walki przeciw Białobrodemu, i wstawienie się w Marineford razem z innymi Królewskimi Wojownikami Mórz. Później Marigold i Sandersonia zostały wysłane przez Hancock na arenę, żeby zabić Luffy'ego. Umiejętności i moce Diabelski Owoc Marigold zjadła Diabelski Owoc typu Zoan, który pozwala jej na przemianę w kobrę królewska. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Marigold potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, co pokazała, zadając obrażenia gumowemu ciału Luffy'emu. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Marigold potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Nawigacja de:Boa Marigold en:Boa Marigold fr:Boa Marigold it:Boa Marigold ca:Boa Marigold Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Amazon Lily Kategoria:Byli niewolnicy Kategoria:Gorgonie Siostry Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Władający Zoanem